polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Prussiaball
Holy Roman Empireball Reichtangle German Empireball Weimar Republicball Swastika Shitfuck |personality = Efficient disciplinarian, nationalist |language = German |religion = Protestant Lutheranism, former Teutonic Knight of the Roman Catholic Church |friends = Beer Döner (which mein Grandson has come to like) |enemies = Untermensch Habsburg Rivals Bitch (who happened to be married to mein Grandson!!!) Shit |likes = Krieg, Anschluss, Blood, Iron, Bismarck, Nietzsche, ruthless efficiency, Bier, and more Krieg |hates = Untermensch, cheap imitations, Bipolar Disorder |founded = 1701 |ended = 1918 |predecessor = Brandenburg-Prussiaball, Royal Prussiaball, Napoleonic Free City of Danzigball, Swedenball, Electorate of Hesseball, Free City of Frankfurtball, Duchy of Nassauball, Kingdom of Hanoverball, Duchy of Holsteinball, Duchy of Schleswigball, Duchy of Saxe-Lauenburgball |intospace = Nein |status = Dead |notes =Since 1871 State of German Empireball |gender = Male |capital = Berlin Brandenburg |bork = March, March |military = PRUSSIA STRONK! GIB OF MORE CLAY!|onlysuccessor = Free State of Prussiaball|nexticon = }} Kingdom of Prussiaball was the Großvater of Germanyball, heir to the Prussian virtues of Ruthless Efficiency. For over 400 years he dominated central Europe with his mächtig armies and united all the kingdoms and states of the past Holy Roman Empireball into one powerful countryball known as the Kaiserreich. History In 1226, the area known as Prussia was conquered by the Teutonic Knights, a military religious order under the Holy Roman Empire, who exterminated the native "Pruzzi" Baltic tribes with a ruthless efficiency only rivalled by the Templar Knights. Their lineage under the Teutonic Knights provided the template for the military virtues and Ruthless Efficiency that Prussia (and soon Germanyball) would be renowned for. The Protestant Reformation in the early to mid 1500s saw most Prussians convert to Protestantism. In 1525, Prussia became a hereditary duchy under Albrecht Hohenzollern, the last grand master of the Teutonic Knights. In 1657, after an invasion by the Swedenball, Polandball surrendered sovereignty over Ducal Kingdom of Prussiaball which then became the Kingdom of Kingdom of Prussiaball headed by the Hohenzollern line. Kingdom of Prussiaball's power grew and in 1772, under King Friedrich II (Frederick the Great), consisted of the provinces of Brandenburgball, Pomeraniaball, Danzigball, West Kingdom of Prussiaball and East Kingdom of Prussiaball (modern day East Germanyball, northern Polandball, and a small portion of the Sovietball). It was in Brandenburg that was built the site of the establishment of Prussia's new capital, Berlin, future capital of Germanyball. In 1806 he went to war with Franceball but was defeated in 2 weeks. A major event in German history was the defeat of Franceball in the Franco-Prussian War in 1871, making Kingdom of Prussiaball a world power. It was during this war that, in 1870, Otto von Bismarck, Prussian chancellor and exemplar of Germanic Efficiency, orchestrated the unification of the German states. The Reichtangle was established under Prussian leadership with Bismarck as Chancellor and Berlin as the capital. Wilhelm II, the last of the Hohenzollern dynasty, became Emperor of Germanyball (Kaiser) in 1888 and ruled until Germanyball's defeat in World War I. After defeat in World War I, Germanyball was forced to give up the Danzig Corridor to Polandball and Danzigball once again became a free city. This caused the province of East Kingdom of Prussiaball to be separated from the rest of Germanyball. The Rosenberg District was at this time contained in East Prussia. After Germanyball's defeat in World War II, Kingdom of Prussiaball was the initial scapegoat for everything as he was accused of being militaristic, war-obsessed and the creator of Naziball's god Reichtangle. In the Polish and Eastern European territories, Kingdom of Prussiaball has been expelled and ceased to be. The old Rosenberg District in now part of the Itawa District of Polandball, and all of the villages now have Polish names. Yet Kingdom of Prussiaball still survives, as Berlinball, the brain of Germanyball, and continues to be the standard for Germanic efficiency. Personality Kingdom of Prussiaball was often hated by everyone else because of being excessively über-strict, a pragmatic, disciplined and merciless workaholic who values efficiency above all. Yet this act of toughness to everybody else was more of a Realpolitik way to protect his adopted children, the Germanyballs, from further abuse and bullying by their neighbours. And when it came to his stepsons, even to the too-carefree Bavariaball, he revealed himself to be very caring, concerned only with unifying his fragmented stepson countryballs so that they could be strong together. His motivation for the creation of the Reichtangle was to secure a one Fatherland where his Germanyballs could enjoy their own Fatherland secure for themselves and by themselves, no longer abused and bullied by outside powers, a single superpower allowed an opportunity to be the centre of Science and engineering for years to come. Even today Germanyball, though remembering him as a quite punishing and demanding mentor, admires him and upholds him as the standard for the efficiency that Germanyball today is renowned for all throughout the world. Relationships Friends * Ottomanball - Kebab and Prussia used to be allies in WW1 * Bavariaball - I hope you are happy with your castle of gayness. * Reichtangle - His son who was born from the marriage with Bavaria, and would eventually follow father steps into world domination in WW1. * Germanyball - Proud grandson, heir to Prussian dedication to efficiency, though disappointed that he got married to das bipolar bitch. * UKball - We kicked Franceball's ass together! * Weimar Republicball - My adopted litle poor son who was buillied by everything (died in 1933 by Versaillesvirus) * Minor Lithuaniaball - Mein daughter. First child we was fusion but Sister stole my dauther and calling like her body clay * Chileball - Mein disciple. Enemies * Franceball - A bipolar asshole who used to bully mein stepsons but ich kicked her ass and stole Alsace and Lorraine clays from her back in 1871. Nowadays, learned her lessons on being arrogant, and today a lover and wife of Mein Enkel, giving birth to Mein great-grandson Reich. * UKball - Oh come on just because I stole some of your friends from you for the birthday of my son? Be more nice. * Kaliningradball - YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRUE PRUSSIANS YOU UNTERMENSCH!!! I'm so sorry that that bad Swastica UNTERMENSH sent you to the Slavic UNTERMENSH. Lucky for you, I am slowly seeping back into you. Your the perfect mix of Slav And Germanic. * Polandball - Used to Anschluss him once through Partitions of Poland. * Austriaball - Both try to claim rightful parenthood to Germoney. * Spainball - During Successions War. Quotes *"Heil dir im Siegenkranz!" *"Preußen Über Alles!" *"Anschluss zeit!" *"Ich can partizion before it vas cuel!" Gallery Polandball&SouthAfrica.png comic929.png auQ84PZ.png Austro-Prussian relationships - Imgur.png Partitions are gay - Imgur.png WSsw0au.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png 'vb8UWCf.png vPx5bJ8.png 'aUKASy4.png Tl64SIh.png J4lhoYC.png 'kJrHqaV.png GNseylU.png Battle of the Nations.png 'mko1Ez1.png cCIE8Wg.png Links *Facebook page }} ru:Пруссия Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Belgiumball Category:Africa Category:America Category:Ghanaball Category:Prussiaball Category:Denmarkball Category:Czechball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Removers Category:German Confederationball Category:Prussia